sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2PM - All Day I Think Of You
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '하.니.뿐. (All Day I Think Of You) A.D.T.O.Yright|200px *'Artista: '2PM' ' *'Álbum: '''Grown *'Pista:' 1 *'Género: Dance Pop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 06-Mayo-2013 *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment 'Romanización' (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya Neottaeme haru jongil amugeotto mottae Nae maeumeun nege ppaetkkyeo beorin geot gatae Machinae gyeote inneun geot gatae Naemeori sogeun eojetppamui gieoge chwihae Kkaejireul mottae da neo ttaemuniya michigesseo neoreul wonhae Gajigosipeo manjigo sipeo ppajeodeureo Deeper and Deeper Naemomgwa maeumi kkeut eopssi neol wonhae Ppalkkoitteon satangeul ppaetkkin aicheoreom Dora beori gesseomwol haedo jipjjungi andwae Mamittan de gaisseuni mwoga doegesseo andwae Dodaeche naege mwol han geonde Naega ireoneun ge mari andwae Nareul pponeun nunbichi michil geot gatae Yareutage misoreul jjieumyeonseo Nae ireumeul ppulleo jumyeonseo gyesok nuneul matchwo Nae ireumeul ppulleo jumyeonseo nuneul matchwo Seucheo ganeun songiri michil geot gatae Umjigijil motage hamyeonseo Nae meoritkkyeol buteo mogeul tagoseo heulleonaeryeo Meoritkkyeol buteo mogeul tagoseo heulleonaeryeo (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya Niga nareul barabomyeon machi jeongiga heureuneun geot gata Niga nareul manjimyeon nuneul gamgo nanneoui hyanggireul mata Nara oreuneun geonman gata Nae momgwa maeumi da tabeorineun geot gata Niga natananeun sunganbuteo naneun michil geot gata Heeoji jamaja niga geuriwo heeojiji anke durimeolli eodiro tteonalkka Nae modeun keorieo da beori deorado nan dorieo Gippeul jjidomoreu gettaneun saenggagi Deuneun geol boni momui maekppagi Jeong sangianin geoya I'm crazy That's what you do. Please help me! Nareul pponeun nunbichi michil geot gatae Yareutage misoreul jjieumyeonseo Nae ireumeul ppulleo jumyeonseo gyesok nuneul matchwo Nae ireumeul ppulleo jumyeonseo nuneul matchwo Seucheo ganeun songiri michil geot gatae Umjigijil motage hamyeonseo Nae meoritkkyeol buteo mogeul tagoseo heulleonaeryeo Meoritkkyeol buteo mogeul tagoseo heulleonaeryeo (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (All Day~) I think about you. That's all I do! (All Night~) I think about you. That's all I do! (All Day~) I think about you. That's all I do! (All Night~) I think about you! I think about you! (All Day~) I think about you. That's all I do! (All Night~) I think about you. That's all I do! (All Day~) I think about you. That's all I do! (All Night~) I think about you! I think about you! (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ha~ru jongil) (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (Na ni saenggak ppuniya~) (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ah~) (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (Ppuniya~) (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Na~) (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (All Day~ All Night~) (Ha Ha) Haru jongil, (Ni) Ni saenggak (Ppuniya) Ppuniya, (Ppuniya) Ppuniya (Ni saenggak ppuniya) Ha Ha, Ni, Ppuniya, Ppuniya Ha Ha, Ni, Ppuniya, Ppuniya Ha Ha, Ni, Ppuniya, Ppuniya Ha Ha, Ni, Ppuniya, Ppuniya 'Español' (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo No puedo hacer nada debido a ti durante todo el día Creo que mi corazón ha sido robado por ti Como si estuvieses justo a mi lado Mi cabeza está borracha de pensamientos de la otra noche No puedo ponerme sobrio, es todo debido a ti, me volveré loco, te quiero Quiero tenerte, quiero tocarte Estoy enamorado de ti, más y más profundamente Mi cuerpo y corazón te quieren sin fin Como un niño que estaba chupando un dulce pero se lo quitan Me volveré loco, lo que sea que haga, no me puedo concentrar ¿Qué me hiciste exactamente? No tiene sentido que esté siendo asó Tus ojos que me miran me vuelven loco Extrañamente me sonríes Dices mi nombre y sigues mirando a mis ojos Dices mi nombre y miras mis ojos Tu toque casual me vuelve loco Me haces incapaz de moverme Te mueves y fluyes de mi cabeza a mi cuello Mueves y fluyes de mi cabeza a mi cuello (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo Cuando me miras, se siente como electricidad lleno hacia abajo Cuando me tocas, cierro mis ojos y respiro tu olor Siento como que puedo volar, parece que mi cuerpo y mi corazón están ardiendo Desde el momento en que apareces, me vuelvo loco Tan pronto como decimos adiós, te extraño ¿Deberíamos ir lejos a algún lugar para que así no podamos separarnos? Incluso si boto mi carrera, nada importa Supongo que seré feliz No creo que el pulso de mi cuerpo sea normal, estoy loco Eso es lo que tú haces. Por favor, ayúdame Tus ojos que me miran me vuelven loco Extrañamente me sonríes Dices mi nombre y sigues mirando a mis ojos Dices mi nombre y miras mis ojos Tu toque casual me vuelve loco Me haces incapaz de moverme Te mueves y fluyes de mi cabeza a mi cuello Mueves y fluyes de mi cabeza a mi cuello (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Todo el día) pienso en ti. Es todo lo que hago (Toda la noche) pienso en ti. Es todo lo que hago (Todo el día) pienso en ti. Es todo lo que hago (Toda la noche) pienso en ti. Es todo lo que hago (Todo el día) pienso en ti. Es todo lo que hago (Toda la noche) pienso en ti. Es todo lo que hago (Todo el día) pienso en ti. Es todo lo que hago (Toda la noche) pienso en ti. Es todo lo que hago (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (To~do en día) (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Yo solo pienso en ti~) (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (Ah~) (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Solo~) (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (Yo~) (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Todo el día~ Toda la noche~) (Todo, todo) Todo el día (tú) Sólo pienso en ti (sólo) sólo (sólo) sólo (Solo pienso en ti solo) Todo, Todo, Yo, Solo, Solo Todo, Todo, Yo, Solo, Solo Todo, Todo, Yo, Solo, Solo Todo, Todo, Yo, Solo, Solo 'Hangul' (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 너 땜에 하루 종일 아무 것도 못해 내 마음은 네게 뺏겨버린 것 같애 마치 내 곁에 있는 것 같애 내 머리 속은 어젯밤의 기억에 취해 깨지를 못해 다 너 때문이야 미치겠어 너를 원해 가지고 싶어 만지고 싶어 빠져들어 Deeper and Deeper 내 몸과 마음이 끝없이 널 원해 빨고 있던 사탕을 뺏긴 아이처럼 돌아버리겠어 뭘 해도 집중이 안돼 맘이 딴 데 가있으니 뭐가 되겠어 안돼 도대체 내게 뭘 한 건데 내가 이러는 게 말이 안돼 나를 보는 눈빛이 미칠 것 같애 야릇하게 미소를 지으면서 내 이름을 불러주면서 계속 눈을 맞춰 내 이름을 불러주면서 눈을 맞춰 스쳐가는 손길이 미칠 것 같애 움직이질 못하게 하면서 내 머릿결부터 목을 타고서 흘러내려 머릿결부터 목을 타고서 흘러내려 (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 니가 나를 바라보면 마치 전기가 흐르는 것 같아 니가 나를 만지면 눈을 감고 난 너의 향기를 맡아 날아오르는 것만 같아 내 몸과 마음이 다 타버리는 것 같아 니가 나타나는 순간부터 나는 미칠 것 같아 헤어지자마자 니가 그리워 헤어지지 않게 둘이 멀리 어디로 떠날까 내 모든 커리어 다 버리더라도 난 도리어 기쁠지도 모르겠다는 생각이 드는 걸 보니 몸의 맥박이 정상이 아닌 거야 I’m crazy. Thats what you do. Please help me 나를 보는 눈빛이 미칠 것 같애 야릇하게 미소를 지으면서 내 이름을 불러주면서 계속 눈을 맞춰 내 이름을 불러주면서 눈을 맞춰 스쳐가는 손길이 미칠 것 같애 움직이질 못하게 하면서 내 머릿결부터 목을 타고서 흘러내려 머릿결부터 목을 타고서 흘러내려 (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (All day~) I think about you. Thats all I do (All night~) I think about you. Thats all I do (All day~) I think about you. Thats all I do (All night~) I think about you. I think about you (All day~) I think about you. Thats all I do (All night~) I think about you. Thats all I do (All day~) I think about you. Thats all I do (All night~) I think about you. I think about you (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (하~루 종일) (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (나 니 생각 뿐이야~) (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (아~) (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야~) (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (나~) (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (All Day~ All Night~) (하 하) 하루 종일 (니) 니 생각 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (뿐이야) 뿐이야 (니 생각 뿐이야~) 하 하, 니, 뿐이야, 뿐이야 하 하, 니, 뿐이야, 뿐이야 하 하, 니, 뿐이야, 뿐이야 하 하, 니, 뿐이야, 뿐이야 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop